


Baby, You'll Be Famous

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Photography, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Lance tries to convince the team to take a selfie with him.It goes as well as you'd expect.Written for Day One of Voltron Positivity Week





	

Shiro nearly crushed a bolt in his metal hand when Lance burst into the door. “Shiro!” He crowed. “You’re being left out. C’mon!”

One eyebrow raising, Shiro looked over his shoulder, leaning on the hoverbike he was still slowly fixing. Lance beamed at him, then considered. He held up his phone in landscape mode and took a picture.

Glancing down, Shiro took a look at his messy, greasy clothes, then stared at Lance again. “Left out of what, exactly?”

“Well,” Lance started, drawing out the word. “I was thinking. When we get back to Earth, it’s gunna be a big deal, right? Like, blowing open the Kerberos thing, aliens are real, heroes of the universe. All that. And people pay a lot of money for pictures of just movie celebrities. So I was thinking…” He waggled his phone. “We should be recording ourselves. For posterity. And also to autograph and sell.”

Shiro ran his hand through his hair, then grimaced as he realized it probably left a streak of grease through it. Brows up, Lance took another picture, ignoring Shiro’s bland look. “And the others are going along with this?” Hunk, he could maybe understand. But he couldn’t imagine Pidge liked having her picture taken every few minutes, at least by someone else, and Shiro would have bet money that Keith had already taken at least one swipe at Lance’s phone.

Glancing away suddenly, Lance shrugged. “I mean, we haven’t really started yet. I wanted to get you.”

Translation: Nope, and Lance thought Shiro’s agreement would get the others to join in.

 

Frankly, the entire thing seemed silly to Shiro. But it wasn’t like he was camera shy (the promotion tour around the Kerberos mission alone would have cured him of that), and… well, Shiro was fond of anything that encouraged them to think of when they would get back home and get a big, positive reaction. Not if.

“Alright,” Shiro agreed, standing.

Lance froze, eyes wide. “You- awesome! Okay, come with me.” He took off at a trot, forcing Shiro to have to jog to catch up. He led them to the rec room, then burst in, phone held above him like a trophy. “Shiro agreed, everyone gather around!”

Eyes wide, Keith stared at Shiro in betrayal. “You what?”

And, well, Shiro generally tried to be the reasonable one. But once in awhile, it was just too easy to ruffle someone’s feathers. So he gave Keith a blank look. “I thought it was a good idea.”

Keith’s absolutely horror was a joy to behold.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Pidge frowned. She looked him over like she was trying to figure out his game, but Shiro just gave a calm smile back.

Not a single one of them could touch his poker face. They’d proved that conclusively. With poker.

“Come on,” Lance called, still waggling his phone at them. “You know you want in on this.” He tugged Shiro along with him to the couch, flopping near bonelessly against Hunk’s side and pulling until Shiro sat thigh-to-thigh with him. It was that or sit half on top of Pidge, which was a bad idea.

They’d proven that conclusively as well.

Stretching his arm out, Lance tried to get everyone in frame. That was easier said than done, because Pidge kept leaning the wrong way to duck out, and Keith was still perched on the far side of the couch, as far away from the phone as he could without getting up. But Lance tried valiantly anyway, the whole time his face twisted strangely. Shiro assumed, at first, that he was just concentrating, but he held it for too long and kept it too perfectly in frame for that.

“What’s with…?” Shiro asked, gesturing to his own face.

Lance’s expression relaxed and he looked over. “What’s with what? I mean, there’s still a little bit of black on your chin, but it looks rugged, promise.”

There was? Shiro tilted his head up and saw that yes, there was grease there. Oh well. “No, I mean… your…” He tried to copy it, tilting his head up and jutting out his chin. Then he narrowed his eyes like someone was shining light directly in it.

At first, Lance just stared at him. Then he perked. “Oh, you like it? It’s my smolder. Drives people crazy.” He waggled his eyebrows, visible in the phone’s screen.

Shiro stared, because he genuinely wasn’t sure if Lance was kidding or not. It could be hard to tell. He glanced over at Hunk, who met his eyes seriously, then gave a tiny nod. Yes, this was something Lance always did.

Oh. Oh jeez.

Pidge clapped a hand over her mouth, probably fighting a smile, but she stopped leaning out of frame, and Lance was finally able to get at least the four of them in all at once. She met Shiro’s eyes in the frame, then dropped her hand and did her best to copy the expression as well.

It was spot on, and Shiro had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“C’mon, Mulletface,” Lance called. “Everybody else is doing it. Give into peer pressure.”

Keith gave him a dark look, still curled up and staring at them all like they had lost their minds. “There’s a PSA for you. Actually, everyone being on drugs would explain a lot right now.”

Sighing, Hunk leaned back. “Aww, c’mon, it’ll be fun. And we really should be taking pictures. It’s proof when we come back.”

“More evidence means a better chance of no one covering this up,” Pidge offered, voice suddenly innocent. The sudden change to helping made Shiro eye her suspiciously, but she didn’t look up at him. 

Keith groaned. “But selfies?” But the combined stares of all four of them made him groan and get up. He walked around the back of the couch and leaned against it, scowling. “How’s that?”

“Hideous, but you be the 4. It bumps the rest of us up, and it makes my 9 a 10.” Lance tilted his head back to smirk at Keith, but he only got a mild frown in response. Then he reached out with his arm. “Okay, everyone say ‘Space Mice’!”

Not a one of them actually said it. Pidge didn’t even bother to smile, Hunk just grinned without the words, Shiro was still staring down at Pidge in confusion, and Keith muttered ‘What?’.

Frowning at the picture, Lance sighed. “You’re all awful at this.”

“Why would we say ‘space mice’?” Keith asked.

“Because mice eat cheese and- never mind.” Lance held out the phone again. “Let’s do another shot.”

Pidge leaned passed Shiro and caught Hunk’s eye, head tilted in question. After a moment, he nodded in agreement.

Shiro’s suspicions deepened.

Once Lance got the shot lined up again, he put on his ‘smolder’. “Okay, everyone ready?” Pidge and Hunk both gave much too wide smiles to be real. And then Pidge elbowed Shiro’s side to catch his attention. When he looked at her in the screen, she stuck out her bottom lip.

Oh. Ooooh.

“Three… two…. one… now!” And as Lance took the picture, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro all copied his smolder to varying degrees, with Hunk leaning over to rest his chin on Lance’s shoulder, Pidge crossing her eyes and Shiro holding his palm up artistically under his chin.

Staring at the resulting picture, Keith tilted his head. “I think that’s worse.”

Lance scowled at them all. “It’s like trying to take a picture with my little cousins. Can you just take a nice picture?” He didn’t sound like he minded that much, though, and the edges of his lips kept curling up.

“But we were just copying you,” Hunk insisted, still leaning his head against Lance’s. “We wanted sexy smolders, too.”

“My smolder is damn sexy,” Lance agreed. “Now, c’mon, one nice picture.”

It took Lance three more tries to get a decent selfie out of all five of them.

And in the end, it was the smolder picture that Shiro printed out and framed on the desk in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more fic snippets like these, before they go to AO3? Follow me at Bosstoaster.tumblr.com (or just tag me on stuff, honestly)
> 
> Also, now with AMAZING art by Machidielontheway
> 
> http://machidielontheway.tumblr.com/post/152833602816/but-we-were-just-copying-you-hunk-insisted


End file.
